A New Magic
by LariusII
Summary: Before Hogwarts, Harry discover magic and that he has an strange talent with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, on this story, other them my concepts.**

Until he was five years old, Harry didn't know his own name.

It was always "Freak", or "Boy".

At five with primary school beginning, the use of his name was needed, or his relatives would have been questioned by Social Service, so a month before school started, Petunia Dursley began calling him "Harry".

School was a blessing and a curse for young Harry, his cousin Dudley, used his size to scare any child that got close to Harry, he even begun a game of "harry hunting" with his friends.

With this kind of incentive, Harry looked and found a place where his cousin wouldn't go after him, the school library during recess and Surrey Public Library.

With his quiet and polite ways, Harry found himself safe inside the libraries, after all Dudley stayed away from them.

In the libraries Harry found himself attracted to some subjects, like basic geometry and math, to a point that at his seventh birthday, he was looking at the more advanced calculus.

Even so, during class Harry tried to show as little as he could to not be punished for having better grades them his cousin.

Being an observant child, he noted that Dudley was only reprimanded when he used the word "magic", close to his parents, like it was a bad word.

As Vernon would say: " Don't say this freakish word, only crazy people use it!"

This and the fact that strange things occurred around him, made Harry sure that he was magical.

After his revelation, he used August and September, to have a semblance of control of his powers, at first he needed strong emotions to do anything, but with time he discovered that with a focused will and a calm mind many things could be achieved.

The first thing he did to discover how to use his abilities, was to try and shape one of the elements, with his best results coming from shaping sand, at a river bank close to the public library, into simple forms, within a week he could use the sand as a form of meditation, directing it movements under his will and feeling the grains move into patterns without needing to look at it.

With his curios mind Harry took a cup of sand hidden in his to big trouser pocket, to his cupboard to be able to do his experiments at night, while his relative slept at Friday and Saturday, that way none would be able to notice his late nights.

His first discovery was that magic easily followed some geometrical shapes draw with sand on his cupboard floor.

With the triangle being the most simple shape he used it to write numbers, and expressions.

1) To define a triangular basis, he used Sierpinski triangle, each level defining a power of three times the number of triangles external to the central triangle.

2) The negative numbers are written with the base triangle having their inner filled triangles swapped by border only triangles and the opposite for the border only triangles.

3) To write the inverses of the bases the multiplication triangles must be pointing to edges and not to the vertices.

4) Sums are done by aligning the empty point of a base triangle to the edge opposite to the empty point of the next base triangle.

5) To write a multiplication he would draw a filed triangle and point the summation lines to two extreme edge's points of the filled triangle.

From his studies, Harry knew that most of the sand was formed of quartz dust (silicon dioxide, or Silica), to remove the impurities, he toke some clay from the art's class at school, willing that the small amount, he toke, would be forgotten.

He shaped the clay into three bows at the bottom of one he draw the expression:

[(28) + 2x(16)]

On other he drew the negative form of the expression, to finalize the bows he forced the clay to expel humidity to dry the clay into ceramic.

During the next week Harry brought more sand from the river bank, enough to fill one of the bows and some more to draw the number [-3, inside the border only triangles, he put the three ceramic bows, with the one without an expression drawing, full of sand.

Harry closed his eyes and begun to will his magic to the filled triangle at the middle, slowly filling the sand drawing with a deep dark green glow, so soft, that anyone looking at the cupboard wouldn't be able to see a difference.

When he felt that he couldn't fill the drawing more, he begun to will the sand, in the full bow, to separate itself into, quartz dust and impurities.

The moment that he willed the purification of the sand Harry felt something new, the drawn sand begun to pull energy from the ground that wasn't his.

He opened his eyes, looked at the bows. They were glowing a soft green and the sand was flowing slowly from the full bow to the the other two, the bow with the positive expression was filling with a white powder, while the other was a coarse gray powder.

When the sand's bow was empty, Harry willed the silica unable to leave the bow and put it away in a dark corner of the cupboard.

After vanishing the content of the other bow to the house foundation, he brought his mattress back to sleep.

During the next week Harry begun to compare, how sand and silica reacted when exposed to magic.

While sand could channel magic well he felt the silica pulling not only his magic but the ground magic as well, forming small silica clusters in it. Pulling the magic back to use, unmade the clusters.

To get more clay, Harry went again to the river bank and used his magic to extract enough clay to make more recipients. Making sure to extract only hydrated alumina and silica mixture for his clay.

In his cupboard, Harry made sure to make bows for Alumina[2x(27) + 3x(16)], Titania[(48) + 2x(16)], Silica[(28) + 2x(16)], Hematite[2x(56) + 3(16)] , a vase for water[2x(1) +(16)] and the respective negatives for each, that way he could purify his working components and study their interaction with magic.

* * *

During his studies, Harry noted that the water had a different form of energy, similar but still different from his and the soil energy, needing a lot more energy to affect, making the work with water be more efficient by manipulating the other elements e making the fluids be expelled, without manipulating them.

The same for gases that need even more energy, because they have more freedom them the fluids.

Other them that Harry discovered that:

* * *

Silica accumulate any magical energy that is fed to it in clusters;  
Titania under exposure to magic align itself in long fibers and them push the feed magic from itself on the other side of the filament;  
Alumina has the opposite effect, instead of pushing it pulls magic fed to it, accumulating inside of the filament, and dispersing the magic when not charged;  
Hematite neutralize any magical energy that is fed to it in the middle of the formed clusters;

Mixture:

(Siti)Silica-Titania form small clusters that emit controlled amounts of magic when in contact with a charged medium;  
(Sial)Silica-Alumina form small clusters that absorb controlled amounts of magic when in contact with a unsaturated medium;

(Heti)Hematite-Titania form a film that impedes magic to be pushed through it;  
(Heal)Hematite-Alumina form a film that impedes magic to be pulled through it;

(Tial)Titania-Alumina form a filament, that will emit magic from the end opposite to the end where magic is absorbed;

(Hesi)Hematite-Silica form clusters that filtrate injecting magic intent and overrides it with the stored intent.

* * *

Interesting enough after the two weeks of studding the components and their mixtures, Harry could clearly see that, with an adequate design he could build artifacts able to have spells, but first he would need to create the proper rite to turn the powders into crystals and glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**The concepts are my own.**

Harry used the week of September 12 to accumulate the needed components for his first glyph.

And to make sure he would have space and peace to make his first crystal on the tenth he imbued the door to the basement with magic, so none other then himself was able to notice the basement, added to the fact his relatives never used the basement for anything, it entrance being inside the garage out of the way the spell toke very well to the door.

On the twelfth, after Vernon hacksaw snores were so loud that you couldn't hear anything more on the house Harry went to the basement where he already had made the Compression Glyph on the floor.

Using Silica to draw a downward pointing level four Sierpinski triangle, to symbolize the high amount of energy in the middle of the Glyph, and alternating level one triangles to form the border, with the proper mixture of materials to direct energy to inside the Glyph.

To define the compression intent the three level two, empty triangles of the middle triangle, were filled with (Hesi) mixture and saturated with the intent of compressing the middle into crystal.

Filling a hexagon in the level one, empty triangle. Harry began drawing his first crystal circuit: A three way magic accumulator, with an energy core in the middle and three spell slots to be emitted.

Before activating the Glyph Harry charged the intents for each of the tree spells:

Hide the sound emitted in this room;

Hide the light emitted in this room;

Hide the magic present in this room;

With his obscuring intents charged on the spell slots, Harry begun using his magic to channel the earth magic into the Glyph.

A strong draw of ambient magic signaled to him the activation of the Glyph, with a pale light concentrating slowly into the soon to be crystal.

It took ten minutes to compress the components of the circuit into a fine crystal plaque.

* * *

Unknown to him, the Glyph magical draw, made the Obliviators' skeleton crew have to mount on brooms, to try to find what could have caused all magical detectors of Surrey to go crazy at the same time and with the same intensity, with the commander of the squad cursing more then a sailor because of the hour and not enough Galleons on his vault for this kind of job, they took to the sky and assumed a compass formation with special detectors made to scan a short distance from the formation, for high charges of residual magical energy. It took the squad all night to scan the County and at morning, they had to post their findings to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, mainly because the fine combing found nothing.

It wasn't a good Sunday morning, when an official owl was waiting for her at the breakfast table with an urgent summon to work.

Good thing that Susan was a morning girl. At last she could stay the morning with the Abbots.

After waking and dressing her niece, she ushered her through the floo and went herself to her private fireplace in her office.

Waiting her was a very tired Oswald Lamber, the Midnight obliviator's squad's leader.

"Morning Ma'am." Lambert tiredly greeted her.

"What's the urgency Lambert?"

"Today at two o'clock all Surrey's magical detectors activated at the same time. The readings were beyond the detectors network precision, so no epicenter could be found, so we took the low range residual detectors. Nothing Ma'am there wasn't a residual reading on the County strong enough to what activated the detectors."

"Did you get a list by District of the Floo points?"

"Yes, it is one very small branch, all but one connection is in Mole Valley close to the the North Downs, the other is in a Squib's home in Elmbridge."

"What was the newest point established?"

"It was the one in Elmbridge, November of 81, in the name of one Arabella Figg."

This was strange, to move right after the end of the war, to a completely muggle region and to connect herself to the Floo Network.

"Put a register quill bound to her fireplace. I want to know every call done and what is sad in them weekly."

"Understood Ma'am."

Lambert went away, leaving her alone in the office. After checking if there wasn't any update in her paperwork she left the office to go and gather Susan.

* * *

The simple magical plaque was beautiful, the size of a coin, emitting an almost noiseless aura and making the basement a Dursley's free room.

With the basement under the house, neither Petunia, nor Vernon, used it as storage, the garden shed stored the cleaning and gardening supplies, the garage has all of Vernon's tools, the rest was in the attic. So Harry now have, an empty room for himself were he could do as much magic as he wanted.

The first thing he did, was to banish all dust of the basement to Dudley second room, the one with his broken toys.

The second was to get a comfortable mattress so he could sleep, he only had to put a small compulsion so when Petunia went to clean the guest room, she would decide that a new mattress was needed, before Marge next visit.

The third was to make a second compulsion at the cup board door, so his relatives would forget that he slept there and wouldn't care for the blank in their memories.

And at last he could sleep a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only the concepts are mine the characters aren't, mostly.**

It took Harry two and a half weeks to learn the next step, Sand and dust are the most simple form of the earthen element, they can be easily guided, but need awareness and precision, the next is the stone, impure and normally without form, stones have their natural energy pattern and don't react easily to guidance from external magic.

First he had to feel the pattern for each stone, then he had to resonate his magic with the stone pattern, at that moment he could begin to shape the stone, but changing it shape slowly changed the internal pattern, that was the first obstacle to overcome, to shape a stone he needed to shape his magic with the stone or he would lose control of the shape.

While sand and dust can be manipulated without interacting with the inner magic, stone need a resonance between the inner and the outer magic, after two weeks he could resonate his magic with the surrounding stone, but only when stationary, to a point that to manipulate the stones around him, he needed to stay very still, what he didn't know, was that in this state his body temporarily petrified completely into hardened stone. In this state he could only feel through the earthen vibrations, he could not feel heat or sound.

And at the end of September he could move himself in this meditative state. He was stronger, could shape, cement and stones in the basement using his magic.

* * *

One of Arabella Figg assignments, other then to keep an eye on the Potter boy, was to report to Dumbledore every thirtieth of September with an written report of the year past. What neither of the two knew, was that, thanks to the Surrey anomaly, Madame Bones ordered a silent observer to report only to her, if something important was passed through Figg's fireplace, and a document with Harry Potter name mentioned, between a squib in a mainly muggle region and the headmaster of Hogwarts, was very important.

So important, that Madame Bones decided that a close approach was need, she has made sure that Susan went to muggle school since she was six, and it seems that Mrs. Figg included the school name.

She would only need to get in contact with an old friend, get a home in Esher, sign Susan in the same school that was in the report and them she would only need to wait and see what she could find by talking with Susan.

She wouldn't connect the new house to the Floo Network, nor set any ward, with a very low magical population, they should be able to pass incognitos as muggles, she would only need to get a train to London, after leaving Susan at her new school and them she could apparate to work.

* * *

After a fast move to a new house, Susan Bones waited anxiously for her new school day, her aunt sad that this move was so she could have the chance to interact with muggle culture before she went to Hogwarts, so the amount of magic in the house would be minimum, Floppy their house elf, would come at the weekend to clean the house and their clothes, but the rest would be on them.

She was introduced in Miss. Clair arts class, after the role call, a other good thing is that Auntie made sure that she knows, that the Harry Potter Book series are fiction, even if Hanna says that they aren't, at least the description in the book of The Harry Potter was almost right.  
The one at class was smaller and his clothes looked poorer but you could loose yourself in his eyes.

At break, she learned other thing, Harry cousin, Dudley, is a bully, he was bigger than a third year, and lager then two boys together, she had to say that her auntie was an Officer to get him to run away.

She was only able to discover where Harry was at break's end, reading by himself, at the library.

Mrs. Thorston, her English teacher, kept a quiet class, by what she heard she was sister of one of the Surrey Education Council, and the headmaster of the school was on thin ice, by what happened to the last year English teacher. All of that she discovered looking in the dossier of the school in her aunt office, she always do that when Susan start a new school.

After school Susan went to Esher Public Library, to look at their collection of fiction.

She was with _The Hobbit_ on one hand and _The Fellowship of the Ring_ on the other when...

"While Tolkien was a good writer, you would need to be very stubborn to read his books, he used a lot of the chapters to describe ambient, characters, and situations."

It was Harry Potter that was talking with her.

"Did you read them?" She asked while putting them on a cart nearby.

"Yes, last year I read then, but while they are good, I prefer the Exacts Science section of the library. At least it was more useful to do spells."

"What!" She couldn't believe that he was talking about magic in the open, she looked around but no one was looking at them.

"Relax, I put a spell around us, so no one will notice anything that we talk, or do."

"How did you know, that I know about magic?"

"I could feel your magic, and the magic of the person that brought you to school today, hers magic was concentrated on her right arm." He said all that smiling even when he described were her Aunt kept her wand.

"If you did a spell, where is your wand?"

"Wand? Why would a need a stick to use magic?" He asked like her question didn't make sense.

"Because, that's how my aunt does magic, she waves her wand, say some words and then something happens."

Harry closed his eyes and passed his hand through his hair, then he smiled.

"I can show I use magic then you can show to your aunt." He took a marble from inside his pocket, opened the hand, marble up, and then begun.

The marble was unmade in a fine white sand, the sand first formed a full triangle. Harry opened his other hand from the triangle, an inverted triangle as removed, leaving behind three full triangles in a pyramid.

The process begun anew repeating for each full triangle, the rest of the sand floated to the other hand forming a new marble.

At the end, a mosaic of triangles made of white powder floated over Harry's right hand, and a white marble at the other.

He stared at the marble and it fused itself solid. He put it in his pocket.

He looked back to the mosaic and closed his eyes, small tendrils of green energy begun to flow from his hand to the mosaic, saturating it with a pale green hue.

The mosaic begun compacting, until it was a lithe bigger then a Galleon. The energy dissipated from the now solid crystal mosaic.

"Here take it, close yours eyes, and then think about it glowing."

Susan took the mosaic in her hand, closed her eyes and tried to imagine it glowing like when her aunt lighted her wand tip.

It was slow at first, but then she begun to fill the drain and oped her eyes, a glimmering crystal was at her hand with a strong green shimmer. She begun to fill lightheaded, she almost fell, but Harry held her up.

"Next time, don't try to feed it all your magic, close your eyes again feel the crystal in your hand then call your magic back."

She repeated the process drawing the magic back into her very slowly, like it didn't want to go back, but at last she was whole again.

"Thanks, it's tiring."

"No problem, take the crystal, practice until you can flow your magic in and out of it. Then try to flow from a distance."

"Are you sure? Won't you need it?"

Faster then the first a second crystal formed at his right hand, He gave her it too.

"I can make more."

He left the library and Susan went home.


	4. Chapter 4

For Amelia it was a normal day, minor crimes that only needed a fee, or a night in the cells in The DMLE, until she got home, her nice Susan was looking at small crystal mosaic, it was lighting on an of with a clear shining green color.

She was so much entrained by it, that she didn't even notice when Amelia entered home.

Other thing that Amelia noticed was that Susan eyes glowed green every time the crystal lightened off, it was a mesmerizing effect. Cautiously she got close to her nice, drawing her wand, when Susan looked at her, hers eyes still glowing, and made a surprised sound.

"So he was right, your magic is really concentrated at your wand. Oh welcome home Aunty." She said before she hugged Amelia.

"Tanks Susan. And what are you holding?" She looked at the mosaic at her hand, smiled and looked back at her aunt.

"This was a gift from Harry, he showed me how to make it glow. And aunty did you know that Harry Potter is on my class at school?"

"Yes Susan, I know, but what was you doing with the gift to make it glow?"

"I was flowing my magic in and out of the crystal, like Harry showed me this afternoon, I still can do a pale green but at least it isn't as strong as when I started."

Susan gave the crystal to Amelia and went to the kitchen.

She observed the crystal and noted the flawless detail of the triangular mosaic, it was beautiful.

"Susan were did he get this?"

"He made it, from a white powder in front of me, he can easily make more, so he gave me two."

"Can I have this one?"

"Sure, I can practice with the other."

* * *

On Saturday morning Amelia took the mosaic that Susan gave her and went to Gringotts. She had sent an owl in advance to the Bones Account Manager for early Saturday, a practice that has saved her a lot of Galleons.

Gornott was the Bones Account Manager since her grandfather was the Head of the Family.

"Good morning Madame Bones, what Gringotts can do for you today?"

She took the crystal and put it over the ornate wood table.

"I would like to evaluate this crystal."

Gornott took an eyepiece out of a drawer in his table and looked at the crystal without touching it.

"It is a high purity quartz, but the design is to complex for a natural crystal, or even a muggle grown one, I will have to call a Master Enchanter to take a look at it." He activated a rune at the table and a younger goblin entered the room. He gave a quick order in Gobbledegook and the attendant left very fast.

They waited for ten minutes, before a knock at the door was heard, an old goblin in ornate deep green vest, walking with the help of a cane, entered, accompanied of younger goblins transporting a big silver chest encrusted with sapphires.

"Welcome Gran-Enchanter Tingott, I have here a very curios gem that I would like you to take a look."

The old goblin nodded, then signaled his attendants. They moved fast to assemble a work station from the chest.

One of the attendants took the crystal from the table with a brass pincer and put it in a bow full of water.

Tingott put a pair of silvery gloves, sited at the table. He took the crystal from the bow, put it in the center of a complex design in the workstation and he began activating runes.

An ethereal quill formed over the crystal and started writing on a parchment at the side, complex equations and rune-words in Norse.

He took the parchment after the quill was no more, he read it, and at the end let it fall from his hands.

His answer to Gornott was very excited.

"Madame Bones this crystal is one of the most powerful magical capacitors that Gran Enchanter Tingott ever saw, he would like to know were did you got it?"

Amelia sighed.

"At the thirteenth of the last month, all magical detectors of Surrey were activated at the same time, I begun a silent investigation and found the young Heir Potter location, he approached my nice after school and made this crystal in front of her from a white powder. After questioning Susan I deduced that he is being kept from the wizard world, because he didn't know what a wand was, nor that it is need for controlled magic."

The word that come from Tingott was grating to hear.

"This is very concerning, Madame Bones, by Gran Enchanter Tingott memory, the last group able to do something similar was the Norse of old, they died by diseases before the Roman empire was even a thing, a lot was lost from that time, they were great warriors, and great crafters. But why do you think the Heir Potter is being kept from his birthright other then the need for a wand?"

"He was sent to a muggle family, in one of the less magical regions of Surrey, there is only a squib, and she is under orders from Albus Dumbledore to inform if he has any contact with wizards."

Gornott called another attendant and in little time another goblin was on the room.

"Madame Bones this is Murnott, he is the Potter Account Manager. You probably know that the Heirs of the Most Ancients Houses, like your nice receive a ledger when they make seven years old, from one of ours employees, so they can begin to learn how to manage their money."

"I imagine that Heir Potter was unable to receive his."

"Yes, with Heir Potter Guardian unable to inform us of his location, and with it protected against scrying we could not approach him." Murnott informed her.

"Strange, on eighty-one Dumbledore made the Wizengamot name himself as Heir Potter Guardian. How could him not be able to inform you of the location? It isn't under a Fidelius."

"While the Wizengamot rules normally are applied through the magic of Britain, by their own laws, without the reading of the last Will and Testament of the Lord and the Lady off a House, to rule without it is attempt Lineage Theft, so no, the Potter Family Magic do not recognize Albus Dumbledore as Regent Potter. But it only means without the Heir know consent, he can't accesses the Potter vaults."

"So who is Heir Potter's Guardian?"

"That, we don't know, the last will was never executed, so the one named as Regent was never revealed, we have been operating on the Lady last rulings for the main account investments."

"While legally, I can't give the address, I can introduce him to his heritage, and tank you for your time."


End file.
